


Eternity Is A Promise

by lisachan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Sono un groviglio. Lo sono sempre stati."





	Eternity Is A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> ERA UNA VITA CHE NON SCRIVEVO THORKI *scoppia a piangere dalla gioia*

Si appoggia e il letto scricchiola sotto il suo peso. È troppo piccolo per contenerli entrambi, perciò per ora dovrà contenere solo Loki. Sdraiato supino, i polsi incrociati sopra la testa, tenuti legati dalla cintura dei suoi pantaloni. La linea delle sue braccia è un taglio netto, di un pallore abbagliante, contro lo sfondo scuro della stanza. La finestra è chiusa. La serranda abbassata. Le tende tirate. Appartengono entrambi ad un buio che non lascia scampo – a Thor piace pensare di essere una persona luminosa, una persona piena di calore, ma quando è insieme a Loki viene come trascinato indietro in un passato in cui anche lui preferiva la notte, e non saprebbe mai dire con certezza se si tratti di un passato che è esistito veramente, o di una delle innumerevoli sacche di realtà alternata che Loki ha creato nella sua esistenza solo respirandoci dentro, arrotolandosi come un viticcio attorno al suo sostegno.

Lo guarda, i lineamenti tesi, gli occhi dalle palpebre così sottili da sembrare quasi violacee e dietro le ciglia quel verde così intenso, primaverile, quasi, che puntualmente gli stringe il cuore in una morsa.

La primavera sboccia solo negli occhi di suo fratello.

Un fratello sul quale Thor si china. Al quale stringe la cinghia attorno ai polsi.

“Ti fa male?”

“Non me lo chiedere.”

“Volevo solo--”

“Non è quello che voglio da te.”

Quello che vuole Loki, Thor lo sa. Gliel'ha insegnato la loro vita insieme. Loki l'ha ammaestrato come avrebbe potuto fare con un cane, gli ha insegnato a rispondere ai comandi, ad andare al passo, a rotolarsi sulla schiena e mostrare il ventre come estremo segno di vulnerabilità, ma anche ad attaccare e mordere fino ad affondare i denti nella carne, fino a sentirla lacerarsi.

Loki vuole una bestia. Ma non avrebbe mai potuto essere una bestia qualunque. Doveva essere lui.

Fissa la cintura alla testata del letto. Loki potrebbe liberarsi facilmente – non riuscirebbe a sciogliere la cinghia, forse, ma strappare quell'ancora di pelle a ciò che la tiene sollevata, trascinando in alto anche i suoi polsi e le sue mani, tenendo le sue spalle tese in una linea scomoda e rigida, quello potrebbe farlo senza sforzo.

Non lo farà, comunque.

“D'accordo,” dice. Mentre le parole gli scivolano fuori dalle labbra, si sente cambiare. È una trasformazione fisica prima ancora che psicologica o emotiva, Thor ne è certo, può sentire ogni minuscola particella che lo compone uscire dai propri cardini e riordinarsi in composizioni differenti. Il suo corpo, prima ancora della sua mente e della sua anima, si modifica per Loki. Per dargli ciò che vuole.

La voce, fredda.

Le mani, bollenti e severe.

I muscoli, gonfi e reattivi, carichi di energia, pronti ad esplodere.

Loki lo guarda, nei suoi occhi c'è un tale desiderio di abbandono e una tale paura di abbandonarsi che per un istante Thor vacilla. Non è sicuro, pensa. Ora lo dice. Ora mi ferma.

Ma Loki ingoia la sua paura deglutendo a vuoto. Ora è pronto, nei suoi occhi non c'è più niente se non il centro stesso della sua anima, l'essenza più profonda della sua persona. Una piccola bomba. Disinnescami, o esploderò. Disinnescami, o con me esploderà tutta la città, il mondo, l'universo. Sarò il buco nero che inghiottirà il tempo. Sarò quello che resta dopo la fine. E sarò solo.

E tu non vuoi che resti solo, vero?

Il primo colpo si schianta con un suono irreale, privo d'eco solo perché annegato dalle lenzuola, contro il suo fianco. Loki sussulta, serrando le labbra. Si aspetta le sculacciate. Ma gli schiaffi a mano aperta contro qualsiasi altra parte del suo corpo ancora lo destabilizzano. Guarda in basso, come a cercare la traccia rossa delle cinque dita di Thor contro la sua pelle cerea, ma il buio è troppo fitto, e non vede niente.

“Ancora,” geme.

“Taci.” Gli costa comportarsi così. La freddezza non gli appartiene – ma dare ordini sì. Il sottile equilibrio alchemico sul quale si basano gli altrettanto sottili equilibri della sua mente e della sua relazione con suo fratello dipende tutto da questo contrasto. Dentro di lui c'è il fuoco. Ma la sua mente è pronta a spegnerlo, anche a costo di ingaggiare battaglia, quando è un'altra parte di lui quella che deve prendere il sopravvento.

Eppure, non è mai una battaglia senza spargimenti di sangue.

Loki ammutolisce. Il suo respiro pesante parla di eccitazione e aspettativa. L'erezione che svetta fra le sue gambe ne è solo l'ovvia riconferma.

Lo colpisce ancora, ubbidendo ai suoi ordini ma dandogli l'impressione che sia lui ad ubbidire ai propri. Loki geme, ogni colpo un suono sempre più bagnato che gli scivola fra le labbra e gocciola liquido lungo la spina dorsale di Thor. Goccia dopo goccia riempie il vaso del suo desiderio, e costretto dentro il tessuto ruvido e opprimente dei propri pantaloni Thor sa che questa volta non durerà a lungo.

Ci sono giorni in cui possono andare avanti per ore. Giorni in cui Loki è insaziabile, sì, ma in cui lo è anche lui. Giorni in cui al desiderio di dare a suo fratello ciò di cui ha bisogno di aggiunge la voglia di prendere qualcosa per sé. Giorni in cui legargli i polsi non basta, in cui lo avvolge quasi per intero in corde spesse che lega in nodi indissolubili dietro la sua schiena, nel punto centrale, impossibile da raggiungere da soli, o proprio sotto le ginocchia, costringendolo a inarcarsi come una virgola. Giorni in cui lo rovescia sullo stomaco sul proprio grembo e lo sculaccia fino a farsi bruciare le dita. In cui lo sbatte contro la parete con tanta forza da farlo sanguinare. Giorni in cui lo strappa dentro, in cui lo mangia vivo. E non è più un tentativo di domarlo, non è affetto, non è nemmeno scopare, è la forza primordiale che lega il loro sangue che li spinge a sanguinare ancora, per rimescolarsi.

Sono le volte in cui ognuno di loro due ha qualcosa da chiedere all'altro. 

Non oggi, però. Oggi è Loki a chiedere. Thor deve solo dare.

Lo afferra per i fianchi, glieli solleva dal materasso. Si sistema proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe e la punta della sua erezione preme contro la sua apertura, chiusa e asciutta.

Loki esala un respiro spezzato. “Aspetta,” mormora.

Thor si china su di lui e gli afferra la mascella fra il pollice e l'indice, il mento affilato appoggiato proprio nella conca fra le due dita. “Se ti sento dire ancora una parola,” dice, lasciando la minaccia sospesa.

Loki deglutisce. Poi lo fa apposta. “Aspetta,” ripete.

Thor si lascia sfuggire un ringhio di gola, afferrando con impeto il lembo di un lenzuolo. “Ti avevo detto di tacere,” asserisce, mentre gli infila il lenzuolo in bocca, facendogli scorrere fra i denti una striscia di stoffa. Gliela lega dietro la testa e, appagato, Loki si abbandona a un gemito che lo scuote tutto.

Il corpo di Thor risponde come a una chiamata atavica. Si spinge contro di lui e la sua erezione trova con naturalezza la via per la sua apertura, per insinuarsi dentro il suo corpo. Loki è stretto, stretto e incandescente, e gli si stringe addosso come volesse intrappolarlo fra le sue viscere. Dentro, dentro. Più a fondo, di più.

Il dolore è un fattore ovvio, scontato. Lo prova Loki, nell'aprirsi a lui, e lo prova Thor, nello scavarsi un posto dentro il suo corpo con la frizione a mille e nessun tipo di protezione. 

Senza il dolore, tutto questo non avrebbe senso. Neanche senza l'amore, però.

Si muove dentro di lui, sul sottofondo discreto delle molle cigolanti sotto il loro peso. I suoi talloni continuano a battere contro i piedi del letto, la testa di Loki è piegata verso il basso ad un'angolazione innaturale e Thor può sentirlo respirare a fatica attraverso il lenzuolo stretto fra i denti, che si bagna di saliva e si strappa dagli angoli del materasso, finendo per avvolgerli.

Sono un groviglio. Lo sono sempre stati.

Quando aveva tre anni i suoi genitori gliel'hanno portato in casa. Piccolo piccolo, bianco bianco, con quei capelli neri neri e quegli occhi verdi come le foglie, che catturavano i raggi del sole. Non poteva avere più di nove mesi. Si reggeva in piedi a stento sulle gambine cicciotte, aggrappato alle gonne della mamma. Quella notte aveva dormito nella culla, e Thor non aveva chiuso occhio, fissandolo con la disperazione di chi sapeva che la sua vita stava cambiando in quel momento, e non c'era niente che potesse fare per impedirlo.

A sei anni giocavano insieme e Loki non sorrideva mai. Era una guerra persa in partenza, ma Thor si rifiutava di smettere di combatterla.

A dieci anni, Loki lo guardava tutto il tempo. Tutto quello che Thor voleva era continuare a farsi ammirare.

A quattordici anni, una sera, lo aveva baciato. Loki, steso nel suo letto, lo aveva fissato con gli occhi sbarrati. Poi aveva teso una mano verso di lui, e Thor era scappato via.

A sedici anni la mamma era morta. Quell'anno non c'erano stati baci.

A diciotto anni, si toccavano a vicenda sotto le coperte. Dormivano insieme più spesso di quanto dormissero da soli. Una notte, quasi per gioco, almeno in apparenza, Loki gli aveva detto “legami”. Thor avrebbe dovuto cogliere il sottotesto, quella vibrazione nella sua voce che rappresentava un desiderio molto più profondo.

Non aveva colto.

L'aveva legato.

Gli era piaciuto da impazzire.

Thor ha ventisei anni, adesso. Si sente ancora quel bambino disperato, e quell'adolescente confuso, e l'uomo che è oggi, pazzo, fuori controllo, ma solo per gli occhi verdi di suo fratello. Le maglie della corda che li ha stretti insieme da bambini non si sono mai allentate. Quando provano ad allontanarsi, il nodo si stringe, li soffoca. Se si avvicinano, il nodo si stringe lo stesso, ma applica una pressione così dolce, ai lati della loro gola, senza mai tagliare loro del tutto l'ossigeno. Sono assuefatti a quel piacere, a quella debolezza. A quella parziale mancanza d'aria. Se mai un giorno riuscissero a tornare a respirare normalmente, probabilmente ne sentirebbero la mancanza.

Loki getta indietro il capo, sbatte la testa, tira fuori un urlo che oltrepassa il tessuto e si perde sulle labbra di Thor quando gliele preme addosso. Il piacere lo scuote da dentro, lo avvolge, poi gli esplode addosso. Si viene sullo stomaco, scosso dai brividi, e Thor gli viene dentro pochi secondi dopo, come si fossero sincronizzati. Gli lascia dentro una traccia di se stesso, sapendo che sbiadirà a minuti ma illudendosi che possa restargliene addosso un ricordo, fosse anche solo nell'odore.

Gli sfila il lenzuolo dalla bocca. Loki ansima così forte da dare l'impressione di non riuscire a prendere fiato.

“Basta...” geme, “Basta.”

Thor lo accarezza finché non si calma.

*

Se dovesse spiegare perché suo fratello abbia bisogno di una cosa del genere, non saprebbe riuscirci. In gran parte, lo sa, è perché non ne hanno mai parlato. D'altro canto, non è il più agevolmente affrontabile degli argomenti.

Se da un lato è vero, però, che forse dovrebbero discuterne, dall'altro lato è altrettanto vero che le rare volte in cui hanno provato quantomeno a provarci hanno sentito le maglie del legame cominciare a sciogliersi, e ne hanno avuto paura. Come bestioline spaurite, si sono ritirati nel folto della foresta al solo vedere il profilo dell'uragano stagliarsi contro il cielo grigio.

Thor ha deciso di credere nel destino. Forse, sono semplicemente nati così. Non tutto deve essere il risultato di qualcosa, non ogni desiderio reca in sé la traccia del desiderio precedente che l'ha generato. A lui sta bene fermarsi lì. Immaginare un mondo antico e divino in cui lui e suo fratello esistevano già, e allora come ora devono essere stati i loro genitori a unirli, a consegnargli Loki, a dirgli proteggilo, amalo, portalo sempre con te, è tuo fratello, ed è tuo preciso dovere amarlo.

Amare Loki non è un obbligo. Non è un compito e non è una coincidenza frutto del caso. È la chiamata alle armi della sua anima. La ragione della sua esistenza. Ciò in cui crede più fermamente, che lo rende un uomo, la canzone che il suo cuore suona, il suo privato, personalissimo ordine religioso. È crociato, sacerdote, fedele e umile servitore. Loki è al contempo oracolo, dio e incarnazione terrena dello spirito che anima il cielo, il mare, il mondo e tutto il resto.

La loro è una devozione ruvida. Fatta di polsi bloccati dietro la schiena. Di capelli tirati, di graffi sulle spalle, di denti affondati nel collo. Ogni colpo un giuramento, una promessa di eternità. Così affrontano l'esistenza. Non ne conoscono una diversa. 

“Allora io vado,” dice Thor, riabbottonandosi la camicia.

Loki, sdraiato sul letto, perfettamente nudo, perfettamente a proprio agio, lo guarda senza battere ciglio. Come sempre, non sorride. I suoi occhi, però, sono lì. È ancora primavera. Thor sospira di sollievo e gli volta le spalle.

“Torna presto,” dice lui. È quanto di più tenero si siano mai detti.

La promessa di farlo resta silenziosa, sospesa come un giuramento fatto da bambini. Ma esiste, ed è vera.

Nell'uscire di casa, Thor rinnova mentalmente i propri voti – amarlo, proteggerlo, portarlo sempre con sé. La sua divinità personale accoglie le sue preghiere, seguendo il suo profilo che si allontana dalla finestra.


End file.
